This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The main focus is the delivery of a Computer Aided Drug Discovery (CADD) pipeline, driven by the needs to combat infectious diseases and advance new frontiers of cardiology and neurology, by leveraging the component-based visual workflow environment, and by significantly integrating and expanding new theoretical resources, new and improved multiscale techniques, and new sources of data.